


Daydreams and Nightmares

by bonesinwaiting



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Only Patrick’s death, which is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesinwaiting/pseuds/bonesinwaiting
Summary: Henry still hadn’t told Belch and Vic about the horrid body he had stumbled over in the sewers, he hadn’t told them how he nearly pissed himself when he almost stepped on the mangled face of what used to be his best friend then turned and saw Patrick standing, grinning, behind him.





	Daydreams and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly an introduction. Please let me know if you find any errors! Enjoy.

Henry glanced over and saw the tall figure lounging against the car. Patrick was bloodied and dripping wet. He was grinning conspiratorial, as if his death was some great big practical joke. Henry still hadn’t told Belch and Vic about the horrid body he had stumbled over in the sewers, he hadn’t told them how he nearly pissed himself when he almost stepped on the mangled face of what used to be his best friend then turned and saw Patrick standing grinning behind him. He hadn’t told them how he had ignored him, how he told himself it was a trick of the light. 

He hadn’t told them how he saw Patrick everywhere now, no matter how hard he rubbed his eyes, hadn’t told them how shivers would run across his body when Patrick would appear suddenly behind him and whisper against his ear. Patrick did that often now, simply disappearing and popping up somewhere else effortlessly. Henry hadn’t quite gotten used to it yet.

  
  
  
  


_ Patrick slouched next to Henry against the dirty brick wall.  _

_ “Ya know Henry, all them ain’t shit.”  _

_ Henry turned towards his friend slightly. _

_ “The fuck you on about Hockstetter?”  _

_ Patrick shrugged non committedly. “I’m just sayin, you’re different. We’re different. We’re important.”  _

_ Henry was used to the strange, vague things that came out of his friend’s twisted mind but there was something in his tone of voice he couldn’t place this time. _

_ “Talk normal would you? Fuck.” He grumbled and scuffed at the ground.  _

_ Patrick grinned and moved to stand in front of the other boy, insistent on getting his full attention. _

_ “We,” he moved his hand between the two of them, “we’re it. Don’t you see?”  _

_ Patrick’s words seemed to be getting him excited but Henry was still entirely in the dark. He raised his eyebrows and just stared at the taller boy.  _

_ “Henry, I realised … you’re real too, you gotta be.” Patrick turned away and looked up at the sky briefly before circling back and putting a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “All this time I had it wrong ya know? I was sure I was all of it, but you’re all of it too. We’re the same!”  _

_ Henry started to lean away as his friend’s voice started to rise.  _

_ “You’re important Henry, I need you.”  _

_ Henry swatted Patrick’s hand away as if it was burning his shoulder. “Fuck off, you freak. The fuck!”  _

_ Patrick just laughed and moved in closer, backing his friend against the wall. _

_ “You’re real Henry, together we control it all. We belong together. We need each other.” He was speaking urgently now, and getting alarmingly close to Henry’s face. Henry could feel his friend’s breath on his face and the heat radiating off his body. Enough was enough.  _

_ “Get the fuck away from me you fucking queer!” He shoved him back enough to make him stumble and trip back onto the dirt. Patrick just kept grinning. “Fuck you’re such a freak Hockstetter, we” he motioned between them like Patrick had earlier, “ain’t nothing. Get you’re gay ass up. That loser’s comin’ out here any minute.” He stalked away around the corner as fast as he could. Henry heard his friend laugh and caught what he thought sounded like  _

_ “You’ll see… you’ll see.” _

_ Henry leaned against the base of the statue and struggled to regulate his breathing. He shook his head and tried to get the feeling of the other boy’s body being so close out of his head. He could still feel warm breaths against his lips, Christ he could still smell him, like something burning, firewood and fucking freshly trampled plants, copper.... Henry shuddered. _

_ A few days later the group had decided to catch a movie at the Drive-In. Belch and Henry sat in the front and Vic and Patrick sat up on the back watching the screen over the roof of the car. Patrick grinned when he noticed how engrossed in the slasher film his friends were. He tried to get Vic’s attention, and the boy waved him off irritated. He used the toe of his boot to nudge Belch and got even less of a reaction from him. He smiled wider and slipped back down into the back seat. Suddenly he leaned forward and sneaked a long arm around the chair in front of him and brought his mouth real close to his friend’s unsuspecting ear. _

_ “Ya can’t run from this Henry.” He murmured and suppressed a giggle at how fast the boy froze. He drew lightly tapping fingers up along Henry’s right thigh and felt the muscles tighten under the sweatpants. From his position he could see the boy’s chest stutter and his knuckles go white as he gripped his knee. Thoroughly enjoying himself and knowing that Henry couldn’t do anything unless he wanted to make a scene and alert the other two, Patrick traced along the sensitive skin right above the waistband of the boy’s pants. Henry was doing an admirable job of mimicking a statue, but Patrick felt him attempting to shy away from the touch as much as he could while still barely moving his body.  _

_ “It’s us, it’s always been us.” He leaned forward a little more and bit down onto his friend’s earlobe.  _

_ Henry let out a small sound close to a squeak but immediately coughed violently. He grabbed his coat off the floor jerkily and held it on his lap. Belch didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care about his friend’s odd behavior.  _

_ Patrick grinned against the skin of Henry’s neck, things couldn’t have been going better. He quickly wriggled his hand under the jacket and immediately shoved it into Henry’s pants.  _

_ “See?” He practically purred into his friend’s ear. “You want this, ya need this.” He gripped his friend’s quickly hardening cock and squeezed, rubbing his thumb over the tip. “This is real, nothing else matters Henry, just me, just you.” He started to stroke up and down, the movement imperceptible in the dark car. He nibbled along the boy’s neck and could practically taste his pulse picking up.  _

_ Henry drew in a ragged breath, no longer able to deny his lungs. He was starting to shake from the effort it took to resist acting on the storm off feelings running through him. He wanted to cry out, to wring Patrick’s neck, to beat him dead, but oh jesus he never wanted him to stop.  _

_ “They can’t stop you, you can do it all Henry, everything ya want. They’re nothing.”  _

_ Henry’s chest was heaving and he couldn’t seem to make his eyes blink. He was close he could feel it but he couldn’t move.  _

_ “I can give you everything, Henry, give in. Give in”  _

_ And for the moment Henry did. His hand flew up to his mouth and he bit down on his knuckles till he tasted blood. He came into Patrick’s hand with the feeling of Patrick’s breath against his neck. His friend withdrew his hand and Henry glanced in the side mirror to see the boy licking his fingers. Henry shivered and stared straight ahead, unseeing for the rest of the movie. _


End file.
